


Dream a little dream of me

by WaywardWinchester87



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWinchester87/pseuds/WaywardWinchester87
Summary: Patricia is attending her second-ever Supernatural Convention. But what happens when the actors remember her?





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a dream I had. So, blame my subconscious for the smut.
> 
> Please be nice, this is the first story I've ever completed. All mistakes are mine.

"Finally." I huffed, entering the hotel. Having been stuck in Nashville traffic for what seemed like eons, I was relived to have arrived at last. It was Wendsday night, and I was going to be spending the next solid week here, attending a Supernatural convention over the weekend, but still leaving myself a little time to enjoy the hotel itself. Getting into the line for check-in, I was double checking to be sure that I had gotten everything I needed from the car, when I was suddenly struck by the awareness that my 5'3" personage was rapidly being surounded by excedingly tall people. Looking up at the small crowd that had slowly formed around me, I instantly died internally of the biggest case of fangirl-ism I had ever experinced.   
It was them.   
The cast.   
The Supernatural cast.  
And, while they were all more or less looking down at me, two of them were looking somewhat intensely at me. The shock must have shown on my face, because Jared laughed softly and gave me his patented 'excited puppy smile'.  
"We've...met before." Misha said. It wasn't a question, more of a statement to confirm his inner thoughts.  
"I-I was here last year. At the convention, I mean." I replied, only stumbling slightly. 'No way that they would remember me,' I thought, 'I didn't actually do anything of note.'  
"Patricia, right?" Adam asked, smiling when I nodded, wide-eyed.  
"You gave us each a full page to ourselves at Autos." Jensen said.  
"You were wearing a purple GISHWHES shirt." Misha was saying simultaneously.  
Jensen turned his head to look at Misha. "She was wearing a black Winchester Brothers t-shirt with a red plaid overshirt."  
"You're both right," I told them, in wonder. "I wore my GISHWHES shirt on saturday, and my Winchester outfit sunday. You...remember me? Why?" I didn't get an answer, however, as it was suddenly my turn in line. It took all the willpower I had to actually walk away from them and approch the check-in desk.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was relaxing on the bed of my hotel room, flipping through the channels at random, when I was startled by a knock at my door. Looking through the peephole, I nearly fainted. Jensen and Misha were standing in my hall, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Except that they were talking to one another in hushed tones.   
"She's going to think we're crazy," Jensen was saying, "or worse. How did I let you talk me into this, Misha?"  
"I seem to recall it was you who said, and I quote, 'We could ask for her room number. We can't let her get away again, man. Not without trying.' Did I mishear?"  
"...no."  
Opening the door, all I could do was stare for a moment. "Um...come in?" I asked, hoping it convayed the real questions, such as 'Did you really come looking for me?', 'How did you find me when you don't know who I am?', and, most importantly, 'Why?!'.  
My room suddenly felt much smaller now that it had the two men in it. Jensen opened his mouth, snapped it closed again, and blushed. Misha, too, seemed to be at a loss for words, now that they were actually here.   
"So," I said, slightly louder then I intended. The silence was killing me. "You found me."  
"We, uh..." Misha started off, "We know this is kind of crazy. Just...coming to your room like this. And you're obviously well within you rights to tell us to fuck off."  
God, I always loved hearing those dirty little words falling so casually from their lips.   
"We don't want you to think we're creeps or anything." Jensen supplied. "But, well..." he seemed to be struggling a bit. "Honestly, we've kinda been thinking about you since last year."  
"Not in a creepy way, of course." Misha added, amusement at his friend sparkiling in his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Of course." I agreed. As intimadating as they were, watching Jensen squirm was awakening my sassy side.  
Misha must have picked up on this, as he suddenly grinned at me. "Our wives, for the record, are aware of this, since, you know, we've discussed the beauty we met in Nashville for the past eleven months. They've given their full blessing, if it influences your decision any."  
'Beauty? Me? HA!' I wanted to argue, but instead I just asked, "Know that you've talked about me, or know that you're in my hotel room?"  
"Both." Jensen nearly squeaked, blushing again.  
"O-kay. Good to know." I told them, not reveling anything. My, what understanding wives they have. "So, I'm pretty sure I know why you're here, but, why are you here? Like, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you appear to be trying to talk me into bed with y'all, without outright hitting on me or anything. But, what are you actually wanting from me? To choose between you? A threesome?" I asked, then couldn't resist adding, "Or do you just want me to watch?"   
"Which idea are you more comfortable with?" Jensen hedged, without the flinch I half-expected to see when I asked about watching.  
Wordlessly, I opened the door. In the mirror, I saw the guys seem to deflate a bit, until I hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outside knob. Closing the door, I flipped the lock, then turned back to them. "Where shall we start?" I asked, smirking.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Direct us." Jensen encouraged.  
"What?" I asked incredulously. Surely I misheard him.  
"Direct us." He repeated. "Tell us what you'd like us to do."  
"To me, or each other?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"Whichever." Misha replies easily.  
"Have-Have you ever...ya know...shared someone before?" I wondered. "Or been with each other?"  
"No. To both questions." Misha winked, "First time for everything, right?"  
Jensen walked over and wraped his arms around my waist. "We both want you desperatly," he said, then brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, "But you'd like to make Cockles real, huh sweetheart?"  
Bearly supressing a shiver of desire, I cleared my throat. "Go stand by Misha." I comanded, drawing upon an assertive side of myself I didn't even know I had. Seeing that Jensen had complied, I continued. "First off, each of you take off your shoes and socks. That always seems to be a rather awkward bit. Good. Now, Jensen entwine your fingers with Misha's, and use your other hand to caress his face." I watched as Jensen did as I said, and enjoyed seeing firsthand the 'heart-eyes' he always gave Misha. How can two grown men be so sexy and so adorable at the same time? "Kiss the hand you're holding." I continued, still adressing Jensen. "Forehead. Next to his eye. The tip of his nose." I could hear Misha's breath hitch as Jensen kissed progressively closer to his lips. "His cheek. Jawbone."  
"You're killing me." Misha whines.  
"Not yet." I reply, relishing the desperate look on his face. "Start back at the top and go down the other side of his face, Jensen." I watched Jensen make his way back down to Misha's jawline again. Now for a bit of turnabout. "Now, Misha, give Jensen the exact same treatment."  
"Fuck, Mish.." Jensen gasps before Misha is even halfway done.  
"Not until she tells me to." Misha teases between kisses.  
"Unbutton Misha's shirt. A bit slower. No, no touching. Not yet, at least. Go ahead and slide it off of him. Misha, do the same to him. Ah, slowly, remember? That's better." I was practicaly drooling as I watched my own personal fanfic being played out in front of me. "Now take off Jensens belt." The sound of leather sliding on denim was downright delicious. "Jensen..." I started, but he needed no further prompting before Misha's belt had joined the clothing pile on the floor. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard an echo of words said jokingly at past conventions. 'Obviously their clothes wound up in a big pile in the floor together. They must be having sex!' Can't use that anymore, can you, Mish? Refocusing on the men in front of me, I could see that both of their jeans were straining a bit, and took pity on them. "Get rid of his jeans, Jen." Jensen didn't have to be told twice, but automaticly reached out to touch Misha. "Uh-uh-uh. Misha, return the favor. Oooo, using your teeth. Nice inititive."  
"Please." Jensen begged. "Please, let me touch him."  
"Soon." I replied, hearing two frustrative groans in return. "Foreheads together, please. Noses touching, but no closer." I waited, making them just breathe each other's air for a moment. I wanted to see who breaks first. Turns out, the answer was 'Misha'.  
"Please," he begged, "let me kiss him?"  
"Yes." I say simply. The crash of their mouths coming together was almost audible. Even without being a part of the kiss, I could tell it was all teeth and tounges and probably several years of repeatedly repressed desires. Once they finally broke apart, panting and smiling, I continued my little game. "Now, you can both touch." The small and silent battle over who could touch and feel and caress the most skin concuded when Jensen's hands stilled at the waistband of Misha's, unsurprisingly, orange briefs. "Go ahead."  
Misha hisses as the air hits his already leaking cock.  
"You, too, Misha." I allow.  
Appearntly overwelmed by the sensation, Jensen drops his head down to Misha's neck.  
"Contine touching."  
"Anywhere?" Misha asks.  
"Everywhere." I demand.  
Jensen began sucking and biting at Mishas neck, and probably leaving some marks that would launch several fanfics after the convention. Misha looked over Jensen's shoulder at me and mouthed four wonderful words. 'Can I blow him?" At my nod, Misha pulled back, temporaaly confusing Jensen, until he dropped down to his knees and practicly swallowed Jensen whole.  
The needy groan that escaped Jensen's mouth nearly undid me completly. Under the minastrations of Misha's appearantly quite talented mouth, including, but not limited to, what sounded like the rather muffeled vibrations of Misha's Tibetian throat singing, Jensen was weak kneed and coming in no time, colapsing to the floor right after. To his credit, Misha didn't spill a drop.  
Misha stood, and reach as if to jerk himself off, but Jen shoved his hand away, and replaced it with his own mouth, sucking Misha's dry, albeit posibly not as skillfully as Misha had done. Now somewhat sated, both men looked at me in unision. "Our poor little director seems to have left herself out." Misha teased me, a hungry look in his eyes.   
Detatching himself from Misha, Jensen strode over to me and, in one fell swoop, scooped me up and laid me, still fully dressed, on the bed, then crawled up on the right side of me. Misha, meanwhile, slipped in the bed on my left, making me what I liked to call 'the cream in the cookie'. Both began to grin. "Come on, Mish. Lets treat her to her own directions."   
They both sat up, then crossed their arms across me, Misha holding my right hand and Jensen holding my left, gently caressing my face with their free hands. Bringing the hand they each held up to the others' mouth, they began kissing my, and each other's, hands. Releasing my hands, they kissed my forehead, their lips touching each others in the middle. Their mouths traveled down next to each of my eyes, then around to my nose, where I was treated to an extremly hot, up-close-and-personal view of their mouths slotting together hungrily, nipping and sucking at each others lips. Breaking apart, they dropped their heads back down and each kissed a cheek, then from my chin around my jawline, working away from one another, their beards scraching at me deliciously.   
Jensen's hands landed on my t-shirt, and Misha pulled me up so Jensen could get it off me. Next, Misha's hand dropped lower, poping the button on my jeans. "Since you seemed to like it so much," he trails off, then lowers his head to unzip them with his teeth, nearly killing me with the wave of want that flooded through me. Jensen raised my hips so that Misha could get the jeans off, then Misha surged up to capture my mouth, lapping with his tounge as Jensen started sucking at my neck. 'Now people will think that I was the one making out with Misha.' I thought, moaning into the kiss. 'Except, they'd be right, huh?'   
Meanwhile, Misha began moving on to the other side of my neck, and Jensen took over the proper kissing, our tounges sliding together perfectly. Without releasing my lips, Jensen shifted me so that Misha could remove my bra, before they each took a nipple in their mouths, sucking and nipping until I was a moaning mess beneth them. Misha then began peppering kisses all over my body, and Jensen reclaimed my mouth, removing my panties and dipping his finger in me easily. "Mmmmm, so wet for us, baby. Mish, you gotta feel this."   
Misha's finger joined Jensens in my wet heat, before he removed it again, popping it into his mouth, and humming his approval. Jensen replaced their fingers with his mouth, sucking at my clit, and fucking me with his tounge. Just when I think I'm going to explode soon, he stopped, rising up to make me taste myself on his tounge. Misha wasted no time taking his place, his long tounge sending me over the edge, my vision whiting out for a moment. Both men continued kissing and touching me everywhere as I rode it out. Feeling something trying to push its way in, I realized that Misha had moved between my legs, and was awaiting permission to enter.  
"Oh god, Misha, please, yes!" I moaned, speading my legs a bit wider for him. Misha began pushing into me, until he was fully immersed. Starting off at a steady pace, it wasn't very long before his thrusts became more inconsistent.   
"Shit, honey. Don't think I can hold out much more." he said, and I felt him start to pull out.   
Grabing his hips, I tryed to pull him back in, and began kissing him, hoping he'd get the message. He must have, because he gave a few more thrusts before tipping over the edge as I swallowed his moans, before joining him in bliss.   
As the world came back into focus again, I saw Jensen looking at me. "What?"  
"How're you feelin' darlin'?" he asked, his draw slipping out a bit. Damn, that's hot.   
"I feel like having you above me, how 'bout you?"   
Flashing me a quick grin, he got into position, but then stoped. "You sure? I don't want to hurt you. If it's too soon, that's okay."   
My only resonse was to wrap my legs around his waist, and tighten them, slamming him in, as far as he'd go. I groaned in frustrtion when he chose a slow pace. But, soon enough, his thrusts were much more erratic. Changing his angle a bit, he found my sweet spot, and began pounding in to it, biting and sucking clear marks onto my neck. As fireworks went off inside my body, he fell over the edge right with me, growling against my skin passonately. Colapsing in a heap, we laid there awhile, the three of us, all lazily kissing and lightly touching. Eventually, we fell asleep like that, tangled up in such a way that no one was really in the middle, because everyone was kind of in the middle.


End file.
